<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bewitched by ThrallofPentacles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203956">Bewitched</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrallofPentacles/pseuds/ThrallofPentacles'>ThrallofPentacles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bewitched [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Awkward Boners, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Fraternities &amp; Sororities, Hypnotism, Lingerie, Masturbation in Shower, POV Male Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Safewords, Semi-Public Masturbation (public bathroom private shower stall), Situational Humiliation, for undoing the hypnosis if needed, sort of? it's complicated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrallofPentacles/pseuds/ThrallofPentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty was just messing with Mira, really! Trying to lighten the mood, since she'd just told him she was an actual real-life witch with magic powers. He isn't sure how a joke about hypnosis turned into letting his best friend take control over his body and make it do unspeakable things—all he knows is that it feels incredible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ty/Mira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bewitched [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bewitched</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You can hypnotize people?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ty recognized the look on his friend’s face. It was the same one Mira had been wearing when he first met her, when she was his calc tutor and he’d asked her what the square root of one was. Amused, but also slightly pained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just told you I have magic powers, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>your takeaway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh.” He glanced down, to where Mira’s cat was rubbing his face against the leg of her chair. “Actually—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Marshmallow is not my familiar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no other questions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mira put a hand to her face. “Ugh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can hypnotize people. It’s one of many, many things I can do with literal witchcraft, in case you care.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is that how you always pop all the popcorn?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fu—no! I just microwave it like a normal person!” Her eyes narrowed. “What is your deal with hypnosis, anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just curious is all. I heard it’s total bogus, and it never works on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When and how did someone try to hypnotize you, weirdo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I dunno. Some dude on the internet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You let </span>
  <em>
    <span>some dude on the internet—</span>
  </em>
  <span>you know what, never mind. I have no idea if normal hypnosis works, but mine is magic. So yes, it can actually make people do things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prove it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mira glared at him. “I’m not convincing your professors you showed up to class yesterday, if that’s what you’re getting at. And if you so much as </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>about asking me to use magic to get you a date—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No! I was gonna say you could use it on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… what?” She gave him a long, searching look, like she was expecting a joke. “Seriously?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Ty shrugged. “You could do your watch-dangly thing or whatever, and make me speak in tongues for a couple seconds, and boom!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s… really not how it works.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ty waggled his eyebrows at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, Mira took that as the challenge it was. She scooched herself back so that she was leaning against her headboard, with him sitting by the foot of the bed. They were in her room, because Ty lived in a frat house and she refused to set foot in there. Something about the noise, though in this case it had probably been so that she could have privacy for the whole witch conversation. He still had two roommates, while she’d taken full advantage of being a senior by snagging a huge single with an air conditioner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” she said. “Lie down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, okay?” Ty lay back with his feet poking off the bed, because the only other option was putting them in her lap. He topped six feet, and the twins on campus… didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not really sure where to start. I could implant a trigger in you, maybe, that would make you do something whenever it happens.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ty’s mouth went dry. He was starting to think that maybe he’d gotten himself in a little over his head, here. Somehow when he was joking about hypnosis with his friend, he’d sort of forgotten the part where he was also asking an actual real life witch to mess with his mind. “Something small, I guess.” He tried to remember something he’d seen on TV that wouldn’t be too embarrassing. “Oh! There was that episode of Yourneys where Pidley had to bark like a dog every time he saw a squirrel!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to turn you into the dog from Up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, no. There aren’t any squirrels out, it’s the dead of winter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, because that’s the dumbest thing about this idea.” Mira rubbed the bridge of her nose, where her glasses had left little red crescents. “Alright. I’ll pick a word and make you bark like a dog the next time someone says it to you, happy? Close your eyes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ty did. He was suddenly hyperaware of the swishing sound of Mira’s ceiling fan going around and around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t remember this, later. Just so you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spooky,” he said, and then he opened his eyes again and Mira’s face was like three inches away. “Jeez!” he blurted, and she jumped backward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! I was just making sure you were okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, I’m fine. Let’s do it already!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mira raised an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Holy shit, really?” Ty sat up. He felt… weirdly normal. Very relaxed, kind of like he’d just had a nap. Not at all like he was gonna start barking at people. If he hadn’t glanced at the clock and realized almost an hour had gone by, he wouldn’t have believed she’d done anything. “I dunno. I don’t feel hypnotized.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “If you say so. I’ve got an essay to work on, so I’ll see you tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ty knew when he was dismissed. He sauntered out the door, stretching theatrically and tossing a, “You sure you don’t want a broom for your birthday?” over his shoulder as he went. She threw a sock at him. He kept it, thinking maybe he could turn it into a little witch puppet and sneak it into her backpack. It was the perfect shade of green.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For almost six hours, he was convinced it hadn’t worked. It was weird that he didn’t remember it, sure, but he didn’t feel any different. Lots of people talked to him, and he did zero barking. Until that evening, midway through a house barbeque, when his roommate Ryan clapped him on the shoulder and said, “Dude, I’m gonna go buy some beer. Want any?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the word ‘dude,’ Ty’s mind went blank. The question sailed right over his head—all he could think was how much he needed to make a noise. A specific kind of noise. And before he could stop himself, or even try to fight it, he started barking at his roommate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ryan stared at him. That was all it took to snap Ty out of it, now that he’d obeyed the command. Except that one effect of the spell still lingered—his briefs were much tighter, and he had to hold his empty plate over his crotch to make sure no one would notice. He forced a laugh. “Sorry man, I was on a dare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This could excuse basically any weird behavior at Eta Omega, so Ryan just shook his head in bemusement and walked away. Ty took the first chance he got to escape the barbeque and make a beeline for Mira’s dorm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” he shouted, and pounded on the door. She opened it a moment later, and judging by the pajamas and rumpled hair she’d just been getting to sleep. Well, tough, because Ty </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>needed her to turn this shit off now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your spell worked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” she hissed, pulling him into the room and shutting the door behind him. “Okay, great, why are you here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to undo it now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mira rolled her eyes. “I only had it trigger once, remember? It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Ty insisted. “Not fine! I did not agree to you magicking me a boner in front of my entire house!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ty stared at her. Dread washed over him as he took in the horrified look on her face and realized that hypnosis was only </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind of </span>
  </em>
  <span>responsible for that little incident. “Never mind!” he blurted, his voice jumping up an octave. “I said nothing, I will just go and, uh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not!” Mira grabbed his wrist. “Did you seriously have me do this for some kind of fetish?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! I swear, I didn’t know I’d react like that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mira groaned and sat down heavily in her desk chair. It was a swivel chair, so she did a slow spin all the way around before she started to giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not funny!” Ty insisted. “I was mid-conversation! I had to cover my dick with a paper plate!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure why he’d thought that would make Mira </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop </span>
  </em>
  <span>laughing. “You really popped a boner in the middle of nowhere... while barking like a dog,” she said, with a hint of awe in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not so </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you jerk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mira smirked at him. “Well, are you convinced?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Let’s try it again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mira just sort of… stared. Blankly. Frozen like an old laptop. Ty buried his head in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he groaned. “We both know I have no impulse control, so let’s just pretend I didn’t say that—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lie down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unless you want to wait until tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ty considered that for a moment. Then he tipped himself over and sprawled out on her mattress, his eyes already closed. “What are you gonna do this time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… first thing’s first, I’m giving you a word that’ll undo it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Smart.” He wrinkled his nose up in thought. “Can it be pineapple?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You know what? Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! I have a better idea!” He broke out into a wide grin. “Bubble bubble, boil and trouble~!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s pineapple.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So.” Mira cleared her throat. He could hear her shifting around, and was oddly comforted to realize she was just as nervous as he was. And, well, she was doing the really hard part here. “What should I do next?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ty bit his lip. “Can… can I be surprised? Like, could you ask me while I’m under and then have it just sort of… happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” She said it slowly, like she was testing the idea. “Yeah, I could do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the next morning, Ty still had no idea what Mira had done to him. He had to shuffle around with his dick constantly one wrong thought from rising to half mast, waiting for someone to say something that made him… what? Would he bark again? Maybe say something dumb? Dammit, why had he decided it would be a good idea for it to be a surprise?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made it all the way through his first class without incident, though he was very distracted and very glad that he could slouch behind a desk where his crotch wasn’t visible. His second was English, and about halfway through his professor called his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ty? Why don’t you tell us what this passage means.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the—?” Ty sat bolt upright. The instant he’d heard his name, all his clothes had vanished without a trace. Heat rushed to his face as he shoved his hands into his lap to cover himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell, Mira?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> How had she even done this? It was supposed to be hypnosis, not whatever crazy magic shenanigans she wanted to pull!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except that no one else seemed to be reacting to the naked guy in the back. They were staring at him, kind of a lot, but they mostly looked confused rather than shocked and appalled. Probably because he’d just shouted and jumped like someone had electrocuted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one else could see it. That must mean he wasn’t really naked, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Wallis?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Um.” Ty swallowed hard. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>real. The plastic seat was cold against his bare ass, and he could make out every individual mole and freckle on his legs and chest. He was still blushing, and the professor was staring at him. “S-sorry, I’ve been really out of it today. Just getting over a cold and took too much Nyquil. What was the question?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It happened twice in his third class of the day, and once in his fourth—right before he was called up for a presentation. It didn’t matter how many times he told himself it wasn’t real, when he could feel his dick swinging between his legs every time he moved. Then it started to get hard, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course it did.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He shifted from foot to foot, reading off the powerpoint behind him without any idea what he was saying, trying not to glance down at his growing erection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>evil,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said, as he collapsed into a chair beside Mira in the dining hall. “Just… the most evil person I’ve ever met.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shot him a wicked grin. “Thanks, Ty!” He yelped as his clothes disappeared for the fourth time that day, right in the middle of a crowd of people getting dinner. By now he knew they’d be back in a few minutes… but a few minutes was a very long time to feel this exposed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When does this turn off?” he demanded, in a hushed whisper. “I mean, like… tomorrow, is my name still gonna...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Depends.” She bit her lip. “Are you coming over tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then your name won’t… but some other word will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She-devil,” he told her. Mira stuck her tongue out at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By dinner the next day, he hadn’t been magically stripped naked once. Ty felt a lot more disappointed than was probably healthy. He moped a bit at dinner with Mira, and was so preoccupied trying to figure out what the magic word was that he completely failed to notice her evil smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left the dining hall and started the long walk back to his dorm. His footsteps crunched in the snow, and he shoved his hands deep into his pockets to keep them warm. Ty approached a fork in the path and made to go right, towards the Eta Omega house—but something came over him. He stopped dead, his whole body tingling. Then his feet turned without his permission and carried him down the left-hand path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ty walked with his heart hammering in his chest. Where was Mira taking him? His first guess was her dorm, but he passed that a minute later and kept going, all the way into town. He shivered in mixed fear and excitement as his body sat itself down at the nearest bus stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was such a strange feeling. Like part of him was awake and aware that this wasn’t what he was telling his body to do, but the rest was sleepwalking. He boarded a bus that he didn’t recognize, along with a handful of other people. All of them were middle-aged adults, not other students. Ty huddled into his coat and looked out the window, trying to guess where he was going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two towns away. That was where. It was over an hour later when he finally got off the bus, and the sun had fully set. He made his way down the sidewalk, looking up at rows of storefronts, waiting. Then one of them caught his eye, and his stomach flipped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vicky’s Under Wraps</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” he breathed. His feet propelled themselves several steps before he balked and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. For a moment he fought the impulse—not seriously, or he would have used the safeword, but… he had to try, right? Had to test it. So he rooted himself on the spot and stared fixedly at his boots. He wasn’t going to move. Not another step. This was… it was insane. He couldn’t just walk into an underwear store on a Monday night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then a warm feeling spread through him, starting at the crown of his head and washing all the way down to his toes. His muscles relaxed. He felt calm and a little sleepy. It was good. Very good. But all of a sudden, standing still was so hard. Ty gave in. He took a step, sighed in relief. Obeying the urge felt so good, so right, so easy. He let it carry him through the door and into the store.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t crowded, but it wasn’t empty either. He wandered towards the back, still slightly dazed, though he could feel eyes on his back and flushed. This must be why the spell had taken him two towns away, so that he wouldn’t run into anyone who knew him. For an instant, he thought that maybe Mira wasn’t so evil after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he looked down, and the thought evaporated. His hands had reached out and plucked something from the shelf. Two somethings. Ty’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he stared at the pair of frilly panties that hung from his fingertips. They were a pale pink, trimmed in white. A matching bra was in his other hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched, horrified, as he grabbed several more pieces of lingerie from the display in front of him. All were pink. All were gauzy and covered with lace. All were very clearly meant for women. As he turned and started to walk back to the front of the store, the only part of his body still theoretically under his control betrayed him. His cock hardened until he had to hold the underwear in front of it, so that no one would see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clerk, a cheerful-looking man in his thirties, looked up and smiled. “Hello, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ty’s clothes disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only a full day of having it happen non-stop kept him from screaming. He went beet red and fidgeted, knowing that he was at least halfway to an erection and that the armful of panties was the only thing hiding it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he told himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your jeans and coat are still there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, let me scan those in for you,” the clerk said, and held out a hand. Ty gave him the underwear. Then he stood there, his dick twitching in open air, his hands folded awkwardly over his stomach. His face was so hot it could have melted steel. The man must have noticed, because he let out a little chuckle and said, “A gift for a special someone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah,” Ty lied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucky man!” The clerk leaned forward so that he could whisper conspiratorially, “My wife would never wear this! Says it makes her look like a hooker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hng.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you are!”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ty gave the guy his card and went through the motions of finishing the purchase. At least his dick softened a little while he was poking his way through the menu—</span>
  <em>
    <span>no, I don’t want cash back, please let me out of here.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Another small mercy was that the bag the clerk handed back was opaque. Of course, it also had </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vicky’s Under Wraps </span>
  </em>
  <span>scrawled across it, but Ty could hide that with his body if he held it right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You. Are. Evil,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he texted Mira on the long bus ride home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She replied with a single devil emoji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the next several days, he wore frilly bras and panties under his clothes. Every morning he fought it, just so that he could feel that rush of mindless obedience as he pulled the underwear out of the drawer he’d hidden it in and drew it up his legs. He was conscious every second of the door, his ears pricked for any sound that might indicate that Ryan was about to walk in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lingerie didn’t disappear when somebody said one of the day’s words. It was more embarrassing than being naked, somehow—the panties hid absolutely nothing, and added a gauzy pink filter over his erections. Some days Mira was merciful and made the word something like </span>
  <em>
    <span>chocolate,</span>
  </em>
  <span> which would only hit him a few times. On others, he never even figured out what the triggers were because he spent almost the whole day in his new underwear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On Friday night, he came back to Mira’s room. When he got through the door, another wave of calm came over him and his fingers started fumbling at his fly. “I’m sorry,” he blurted, before he remembered that she knew this was going to happen. So he let it, and soon lay on her bed in bra and panties, his cheeks burning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you actually went through with that,” she said, staring down at him in bewildered amazement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The guy called me sir. Next thing I knew, I was fucking naked in the checkout. I thought I was gonna die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mira burst out laughing. “Holy shit. I don’t know how I’m gonna top myself this time.” A thrill of anticipation ran down his spine at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, he skipped his shower. It seemed innocent at the time—he’d overslept a little, and then Ryan had walked in and he’d had to delay getting dressed until he left. The day passed relatively uneventfully, with only a few trigger words. He was almost starting to relax when he headed into the bathroom that evening to take that shower he’d missed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A slight tingle started at the back of his neck as he walked in and turned on the spray. Ty washed himself briskly, because he knew there was a party tonight and wanted to be out of the bathroom before it was full of drunk people. Normally he’d partake, but… honestly, he’d been losing so much sleep to late-night wanks this past week that he sort of just wanted to crash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even the thought sent blood rushing south. Ty sighed and looked down at his dick. “You just don’t know when to stop getting me into trouble, do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, he rubbed some soap on his hands. He stroked himself slowly, his eyes fluttering closed. He thought about the underwear he’d bought, the feeling of wearing it in the middle of a crowd of people, and shivered. His breathing got faster and faster, and then…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then his hands weren’t his own, anymore. They let go of his cock and hung at his sides, dripping water as his heart went into overdrive. His dick swelled until it was standing straight against his stomach, leaking precum. He felt his left hand creep across his chest and start circling his nipples. His right reached for the soap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, what?” Ty whispered, but there was no one to answer him. He bent at the waist, resting his head against the wall of the shower. His legs spread apart. His right hand, now slick with soap, slid up between his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck!” he blurted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too loud—someone opened the door, and he heard a vaguely familiar voice ask, “Everything alright in there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah,” he managed, as his finger started circling his rim. “Sorry. Just turned the water too hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” The guy didn’t leave—he walked over to the sinks, and Ty had to squeeze his eyes shut. His hand didn’t let up. It rubbed at his asshole, stopping only to pick up more soap as it prepared to… to…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ty muffled a grunt as it breached him. He looked down, his cheeks flushing at the sight of his index finger sinking into his ass. There was someone else </span>
  <em>
    <span>right outside, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but all he could focus on was the alien sensation of something moving inside of him. It started to pump in and out, making him squirm and bite his lip so that he wouldn’t make a sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened again. He could hear music outside, and at least three guys talking to one another as they walked in. Ty rested his forehead against the shower wall and whimpered as he felt his middle finger probing at his rim. His left hand, which had been toying with his nipples, dropped down to stroke his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo, is that you Ty?” a voice called. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ryan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unh—uh-huh!” Two fingers slid into his asshole, curling in a way that made him shudder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I borrow a condom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ty whined under his breath. His fingers spread wide, scissoring him open. The stretch made him suck in a breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, hello? Ty?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure,” Ty said, desperate for the conversation to be over. His left hand came up and slapped his cock, and for an instant he was frozen with dread, sure that someone would have heard it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, cool. Where do you keep ‘em?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A third finger teased his entrance. Ty opened his mouth in a silent moan, his eyes rolling up. It took a long moment to process the question, and to remember where exactly he kept the box of condoms in his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was at the bottom of his sock drawer. Along with his new underwear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh—!” All three fingers pushed into his ass. He had only a second to breathe before they started to thrust into him, making soft slapping sounds that Ty prayed would be covered up by the shower spray. He whimpered as his other hand pumped his dick, making his toes curl with pleasure even as he started to panic. “I don’t remember,” he lied desperately. “I’ll go look in a second.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s sorta time sensitive, dude,” Ryan said. “Can I go check your dresser?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, oh god, oh—</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ty whispered, pressing his face against the wall of the shower to muffle the words. His fingers fucked into him mercilessly, striking a spot inside him that made his cock twitch. “No!” he called out. “I’ll—I’ll find them, just wait. I’ll be out in a second.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Go away, go away, go away—!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, you’ve been in there almost half an hour!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just give me a sec—</span>
  <em>
    <span>ah!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he spoke, his left hand started to jerk his cock at a brutal pace. His right thrust deep inside his ass and pressed against the place that had to be his prostate, rubbing his insides until he came with a jerk of his hips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mid-sentence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… Ty?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” He pulled his fingers out and started to wash himself in a frenzy. “The shower’s doing that fun thing again where you barely move the tap and the temperature changes by like thirty degrees.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get the fuck out of there, then,” Ryan said with a laugh. Ty heard his footsteps, then the creak of the door as he left the room. He slumped against the wall of the shower with a tiny sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mira really was an evil genius.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>